Too young to be a Thunderbird
by pikaija
Summary: Alan Tracy is going home for summer brake and he is scared for what his brothers is going to tease him for this time. it's always the same kind of teasing but this time it goes to far *contains self harming*
1. returning

**This is my first fan fiction that I post so please read and review and let me know what you think :)**

 **I don't own the Thunderbirds or any of the** **characters**

 **if you want me to write about something special just send me a message or leave a review.**

 **ps: I used some google translate because I'm Swedish and that is why my English isn't very good. so please tell me if there is something I could change** **;)**

 **/ Pikaijka**

To young to be a Thunderbird

12 June

1.00 p.m

It is a warm day at Wharton academy. Alan is waking up as the alarm clock besides his bed rings in his ear. He sits up in the bed but his head falls down om the pillow again. He doesn't want to go up but he knows he must. It's the last day at school before summer break for Alan and his best friend Fermat. Today they are going home to the island again after a tough year whit many tests and home work. Everybody were excited for summer except for Alan who was worried for if his brothers were going to tease him or mess whit him. They always did that when he was home from school over the breaks. It was often because he was the youngest and he couldn't be on the missions whit them. He knew that they were just joking whit him but he took offense anyway.

after a long moment, he knew he had to step up from bed to pack all of his stuff. He sits up in his bed and yawns as he stretches. He stands up and goes to the closet and takes out a pair of clothes. He dresses himself and take up his bag that is lying under the bed and he begins throwing clothes in it. It is difficult to bring down all the clothes in the bag even though it is quite large. After 1 and a half hour he got down all the clothes and stuff in his bag and managed to pull back the bag's zipper. Just when he put the fully packed bag on the floor there's a knock on his door. He goes to open the door. He throws the door up and the first thing he sees is Fermat's shiny eyes.

-Are you ready to go, Alan? Lady Penelope waiting outside in the FAB 1 together with parker. Fermat asked with a wide smile on his lips

-Sure, I'll just take my bag then we can go. Alan said as he turns around to go get his bag.

They went into the long and narrow time outside every room and floundered around with the big and bulky bags. It was very difficult and complicated to get around in the narrow space. Eventually, they reached the elevator and both puffed out when they put down the heavy bags on the floor. Alan pushed the button for the elevator. The lift is just two floors below so it does not take long before they come up to their floor. When the elevator reached their floor, they lift their heavy and bulky bags again and step into the elevator. Alan and Fermat are not talking to each other for no reason. Alan has a stomach ache nervousness over to meet his brothers and his father. He really did not want it to be, as usual, when he was at home during the holidays. He takes a deep breath to calm down and convince himself that there is no danger, and that he need not worry.

The elevator stops on the lowest floor and step out. They start walking toward the courtyard outside the school where a lot of cars with expectant parents waiting to see his children again as they have not seen in a long time. They stop at the entrance to the school and check after the big pink car which is called FAB 1. It is large and hard to miss and they will soon see them impressive car that will inrullandes the entrance where they stand. They start looking at each other with big smiles and begins running toward the car when it stopped.

Parker throws open the door and greet the nice boys. He opens the door to the backseat where Lady Penelope is reading a newspaper. Penelope looks up with a smile on his face.

-Hello boys! she says with a warm and calm tone of voice.

-Hello Lady Penelope! Alan replied cheerfully with a smile on his face.

-Hello Lady Penelope. said Fermat.

Penelope looks down at the paper again with a smile. Parker takes the bags and set them in the car while the boys sit in the back seat with Penelope. When all is restrained as the car rolls off on the bumpy dirt road. After a while, Penelope asks Parker to hurry up. Parker picks up speed and the car's wings folded out. The car lightening fast over the ground and flies away. They are now on their way to Tracy Island.

Although FAB 1 is fast so it takes a long time to fly from the school in Pasadena to Tracy Island in the middle of the Pacific. During the long journey is Alan and Fermat playing card games and chess.

Same day

10.00 p.m

When they arrive at the island it is late at night and everyone has gone to bed. Alan and Fermat take their bags and bring them before they say goodbye to Lady Penelope and Parker. They are both very tired and decides to just go to bed right away and pack up tomorrow after breakfast. Alan lift up your bag and go against the stairs to the second floor. It's very difficult to walk in the narrow stairs with a huge bag but in the end he is going. He set down the bag at the top of the stairs to take a breather. As he rested a little as he takes up the bag again and go against his room.

When he stands outside the door of the room he hears Gordon snoring. He turns the handle slowly and to shear the door slowly. He tries to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake his brother. He steps in and closes the door behind him. He goes to the bed and put your bag on it. He opens the bag as quiet as possible and start rooting for her pajamas lying at the bottom of the bag. When he found it he throws it on the bed. He closes the bag and to shear it under the bed as quietly as he could. He quickly change into pajamas and lies down in bed. He is a moment and looking nervously at the break will be. Will he and his brothers get along or they tease him as usual when he is home. Eventually he manages to get rid of the thoughts he falls asleep.


	2. not the best day

**This is the second part. I hope you liked it and please read and review the story and let me know what you think and your thoughts in this chapter**

 **Also I decided to get rid of the dates and times because I don't like it so much when it is times/dates :)**

 **PS: I don't own the Thunderbirds or any of the characters , I just write about them**

 **This is also my first ever fanfiction so I'm not so god at writing but I've got some help from my beta reader Rain in this chapter :)**

 **/ Pikaija**

Alan woke up with the hot summer sun caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes, that were then dazzled by the intense rays of the sun that penetrated the thick sheet of glass in his room. He heard his brothers talking from the room next door, Virgil's room. They seem to be talking about the latest mission they had been on. He remained in bed for a while straining his ears to try and hear what was being said. They spoke in unison at times, making it impossible to hear what they said. So then thinks that they will certainly be happy when they see him. He gets out of bed and is nearly running into the closet just to throw on clothes within his reach. He exits the room quietly but goes with firm steps toward his older brother's room. Yet when he arrives at the door, he begins to doubt himself wondering whether he should go in or not. What if they become mad at him for bothering them? What if they plan to tease him for something?

After a while, he decides to go for it and say hello. He slowly turns the handle and gently pushes the door open. He watches them fall silent at the sight of him in the doorway. He looks at his brothers waiting impatiently for them to say something, anything. Instead, they just sit saying nothing just looking at each other, then him, then back.

Nobody is saying anything for least 5 minutes. Alan could not utter a word, he just stood there watching his brothers looking like question marks. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He knows he has to say something now, but what is he going to say that doesn't sound too ridiculous? he thinks to himself

"Hey guys, uh, I just wanted to say good morning." said Alan shyly to his brothers and scratching his head regretting his choice of words.

"Morning sprout." Scott says while looking at the youngest brother standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Alan's brothers are silent for a moment, looking at each other before they start to resume talking, without a care to their brother standing lonely in the empty doorway completely left out of their conversation. After a while, Alan raced out of the room frustrated. Could they ever be kind to him? Or acknowledge him in a conversation? They save the world but they can't be considerate of their youngest brother.

He found himself heading down to the kitchen, that's when he realizes how hungry he actually was. His pace down the stairs too fast he missed the last step, but somehow managed to regain his balance before he fell, and therefore avoiding an unwanted commotion for his brothers. Slowing down he walked towards the refrigerator, opening it, he takes out the carton of juice and gets a glass from the cabinet above the sink. Then walks over to the pantry to take a bag of crisps. He gathers his food and goes and puts it down on the counter then grabs the stool sitting down. After a while Jeff enters into the kitchen and go straight to the coffee machine turning it on.

"Good morning son." he says, looking at his youngest son who seemed a little troubled.

"Morning Dad!" responds Alan as he poured the juice into the glass.

Alan took a sip of the juice when Jeff spoke up saying "You know that Scott drinks directly out of that, right?"

In a blink of an eye Alan had spit the juice back out and slid the glass away with a disgusted face. Jeff smiles and shakes his head as he continued with his own breakfast. Alan had just finished his breakfast snack when his brothers came running down, their route had them headed straight towards the pool, full of laughter and smiles. Almost as fast as he was earlier on the stairs, they stumbled almost falling over each. Cleaning up his snack he followed them to the pool. He sat down in one of the sun chairs watching them when they dumped each other in the pool, he wished he could join.

No sooner had he thought that, had they all suddenly heard the loud shrilling beeping of the distress signal meaning there was someone who needed their help. Alan's brothers hastily jumped out of the pool and grabbing their towels and setting off the quickest way towards their father's office where they each had a passage to their own silos. Alan followed them into the office only walking a few meters behind them. Jeff and Brains showed up when they were walking against their silos entryway. Alan gave Jeff a gentle tap on his shoulder, Jeff stopped and turned around noticing for the first time his youngest son standing right behind him with a questioning face.

"What happened?" Alan asked his dad

"It's a fishing boat taking on water and the crew had to be evacuated as soon as possible before the boat sinks." Jeff replied.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alan asked almost desperately.

"Nothing more than to stay here, Alan. Remember, you are not allowed to be on missions before you finish school, understood?" said Jeff earnestly

"Okay, understood…." said Alan despondently, looking after his family as he left the office.

This was at least the 100th time he heard from his father, and sometimes his brothers, he is too young and needs to go to school. A school, which happens to be over 100 miles away from his family that didn't seem care about him or his opinion. Why couldn't he just get home schooled instead, then he'd get to go on missions with his brothers and dad, and the best part he wouldn't be miles away. Help them save the world once in a while. When he would actually get to go on a mission? Was the one thought he asked himself every single day since the family business started.

He stood at the window and watched his family until they were tiny specks that vanished into thin air. When he saw them completely disappear he turned speedily, running back and up the stairs as fast as his legs could go. He darted into his room slamming the door shut behind him. He dived stomach first into the bed in frustration. Alan remained lying there the whole day, not even going down to eat lunch with the remaining island inhabitants. Completely lost in his own thoughts Alan was unaware of his surroundings. His seconds feeling like minutes. The minutes feeling like hours and so on. Just lying there doing nothing but thinking, just thinking about how useless he was to his whole family. They clearly didn't need him, or want him.

Still lying in his bed, many hours had gone by at his best guess as it was now dinner, but he didn't want dinner as he couldn't leave his mind, it still raced with various and numerous thoughts. What…. He was interrupted by the sudden rumble of the island and the loud noise produced by Thunderbird 1 as it was approaching the island. Alan stood up finally snapping out of his daydream, he walked over to his bedroom window to see the fastest 'bird coming closer and closer by every second followed by the green giant not far behind. Knowing they were about to land Alan went back to his bed and laid down again. Free from his thoughts he didn't realize how tired until his head fell against his pillow and the darkness had overtaken him immediately.


End file.
